Memories of Happiness
by Colors of Summer
Summary: A chapter story[sort of]requested by Kuro-san, only I'm taking it further. The main trio meet in unexpected ways, and become friends against their differences; an abused boy, a homeless boy, and the daughter of a rich family. Can they pick up the pieces when their happy world becomes torn? [sucky summery is sucky] Will include before and after character deaths(as adopted kids).


_**This is –sort of- a request from Kuro-san! Basically it'll be a chapter story that talks about the life of the main trio along with Ayano and their life before Ayano died. The first chapter will be some random headcannon I was thinking of… heh heh heh. Since no one really remembers what happened in their ROUTE XX, I figured it would be fun to make this.**_

_**Note: I'm writing this sitting like **__**L**__** while wearing Ayano's scarf that I got in Florida. Heh heh heh. Gotta love anime.**_

_**Anyways, Enjoy!**_

A blond haired boy walked through the busy streets of the city. His arms were full and he could feel the stares of the adults and kids as he passed by, but he knew it wasn't because of the filled bags of groceries in his arms, his strange eyes that were almost perfect slits like a cat, or the fact that the scrawny boy was alone. No, it was the numerous bruises on his small body. He kept most of his skin hidden, but it was much harder to hide the ones on his arms and face. He just continued to look ahead of himself, blocking out their words and pity. He didn't need it. He was a smart boy, after all. He took care of his mother, even if he made her upset a lot. Then again, he was also very young and still needed to learn. He didn't mind the punishments, at least not as much as everyone else, and they didn't understand. They never did.

As he walked down the familiar street, he was stopped by a barking dog. "What do you want?" he asked, partially thinking it would respond as he bent down to it's level. "Are you hungry?" the dog barked again. The boy set the bag down and began to dig through one, looking for the jerky he had gotten for himself and gave a piece to the pup. The dog licked his face happily, jumping on him and nearly knocking him over, making the boy laugh.

"Wanwan!" the voice made the boy jump. He looked up to see a slightly dirtied boy standing over him. "O-oi… Y-you should know better t-than ta jump on others!" It was obvious the raven-haired boy was nervous, but the dog obeyed and got up quickly, only to jump on him instead, knocking him over as well. "Wanwan!"

"So that's your dog?" the blond asked as he sat up and scratched his head. The other boy nodded and sat up as well, holding back the dog as it tried to lick his face.

"Y-yeah…"

"You have a really bad slurring problem, you know…" This caught the black haired boy off guard. "I'm… Kano!" the blond held out his hand for the other to shake, a smile on his face. This boy didn't seem like the others, especially with his timid nature. The other nodded and shook his hand.

"Call me Kousuke. This doggie here's Wanwan." On queue, the dog barked, making both of them laugh.

Kano invited his new friend to his house and the two sat on the porch, eating jerky and watermelon under the cool spring sun. Wanwan sat next to them, munching on the jerky as the two boys talked. Time seemed to fly by as they laughed, and Kano blinked in surprise when a shadow fell over his face, and he looked up to see his mother standing over him. "Mother…." Before he could say anything else, she glomped the child in a big hug, making both boys jump.

"I'm so happy! Shuuya has a new friend~!" Kousuke laughed as Kano squirmed, his face turning bright red of embarrassment.

"Moooooom!" She laughed and let go, ruffling her son's hair as she walked to the door, petting Wanwan as she past him.

"Make sure not to stay out too late, you two." As the boys nodded, she went inside.

"Your mom is pretty," Kousuke said, making them both laugh again.

Over the next few weeks, the two became very close with each other. They played at the park and watched movies together, enjoying their time together, almost like brothers. Kano helped Kousuke with his speech and Kousuke help Kano with groceries. One day, they bumped into a girl when they were in the city, and the first thing they noticed was that she was crying. The three stared at each other for a while until the girl broke off into a run, and the boys followed, Wanwan following close behind. Eventually the girl stopped at the park, collapsing onto the grass from exhaustion. The boys were to her sides moments later.

"Are you okay?" Kano asked.

"We're not going to hurt you," Kousuke said. The girl panted and rubbed her eyes, getting rid of the tears still in her eyes.

"I-it doesn't matter… My family hates me…" her voice wavered, making her sound like she would start crying again.

"Why?" Kousuke asked as he bent down. Wanwan came over and licked the girl's cheek, making her give a faint smile.

"I don't belong…" She sniffled and sat up, rubbing her eyes again with her arm.

"What's your name?" Kano asked. He bent forward slightly and placed his hands on his knees for support. They were all panting from the run.

"Kido… Tsubomi…" was her mumbled reply, but it was enough to send them both into shock.

"Eh?!"

"As in, the super rich Kido family?!"

The girl gave a slight nod, her faded green hair falling over her face. The two boys looked at each other and nodded a silent agreement before sitting on either side of her. She needed help, just like they had.

The boys decided to let her in to their 'club', and soon enough, they had become tighter-knit than any other group of friends, or siblings for that matter. They kept each other out of trouble and helped when problems happened. Sometimes Kano would invite them over and they would have picnics in his back yard, and Tsubomi would bring treats from her house, sometimes even ones she would make. They found out that Kousuke was homeless, and they went to the shack that he and Wanwan had begun to live in, and it was soon turned in to their secret base. They would meet there almost everyday, and even began to make different inventions that soon filled up the small garage-sized house. On rainy days, they had a plastic cover they put over the roof to keep the rain from going through. Kano brought a big foldable mattress for Kousuke's bed while Tsubomi brought a bunch of pillows and blankets. It got to the point where the three were pretty much living together.

When Kano didn't show up one day, the two friends got worried. Even Wanwan seemed upset. If Tsubomi wouldn't show, the boys decided to sneak to her house, only to pull her away from a gathering that she didn't seem comfortable with being at. When Kousuke would get sick, his friends would take care of him as much as possible. One time, they had to wait out a severe thunder storm in their base. The winds howled and the thunder spooked everyone but Kano, who in turn got tackled in an effort of the others to calm down. They stayed up late telling stories and ate cake pops until they crashed on the mattress, the pillows and blankets made into a giant nest for the trio, Wanwan laying across them as they slept.

One thing was for certain, they had all found a place they belonged.

_**It's so cheesy I'm gonna go die in a hole now. Bai.**_

_**At the end, there was a BUNCH of stuff I wanted to write….but…. I'm lazy… I'll write more next chapter.**_

_**Please review if you liked? Or even if you didn't like… I'd like any kind of feed back!**_

_**On a completely different note, I've uploaded three things in one day! Yay! ….. That might also explain why this may suck… orz**_


End file.
